


Cherry

by ladyofrosefire



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Other, Pegging, Strap-Ons, cinderbrush oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofrosefire/pseuds/ladyofrosefire
Summary: Jamie and Sasha's relationship has always been a little adversarial. But it's what works for them, and they see no reason to change it, not when it's so much fun.Set toward the end of their senior year.
Relationships: Aff Flowers/Sasha Murasaki/Cameron Solomon/Jamie Wrenly, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sasha Murasaki/Jamie Wrenly
Comments: 12
Kudos: 122





	Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> written for the kinkmeme prompt: 
> 
> “I just want Sasha fucking one or all of her lovers with her nice big strap on. Not much more to it. Would like a lot of praise and gentleness, with her easing the other(s) into it slowly then fucking them so good, telling them how well they take it, maybe going rougher if the other wants it.  
> Bonus points if Sasha's dressed during the act but no one else is, but not a mandatory detail”
> 
> ...I sort of did that?

“You like that?” Sasha croons, crooking her fingers.

Jamie bites down on their lower lip and squeezes their eyes shut. This whole thing would have been a lot easier if they were face-down. But sure. This is fine. They draw a smooth breath and rock back against the fingers tucked inside their ass.

The four of them have been doing this all year, and it never gets old.

“Jamie…” She drags them back, spreads her fingers, and pleasure flares hot and insistent.

“ _Fuck._ ”

“Manners,” she hooks her index finger of her free hand into the ring of their harness and tugs. It’s the only thing they’re still wearing, in contrast to her lace bodysuit and the matching stockings that rise up her thighs. The very different harness holding a bright red dildo up against her pelvis. “You want this, don’t you?” Sasha asks, stroking the length of it with loosely-curled fingers.

“You know, I was thinking about getting up and walking out,” Jamie replies.

“Oh, I don’t believe _that_ ,” Sasha presses back in with a third finger, angled _just_ so, and Jamie’s fingers curl tight in the sheets. “But I’m not going to do anything you don’t want. I could stop.”

“Fuck you.” But they grin at her, baring their teeth and arching into the hand resting over their sternum.

She rolls her eyes, smiling. “Oh, _God_ , that’s low-hanging fruit.”

“Quit talking about fruit when you’ve got your fingers in my ass.” They push back against her and give in to the groan that rolls up from their chest. “God—a little deeper.”

It’s not really fair how _good_ control looks on Sasha. They reach out to tangle their fingers in her hair and draw her in. The kiss is slow, just like the motion of her fingers in them, like everything else has been. Slow and hot, her tongue in their mouth, their teeth at her lips.

“You feel so good,” she murmurs, _purrs,_ mouth wandering down Jamie’s neck and leaving lipstick smears from their ear to their collarbone. “Think you’re ready?”

“I’ve _been_ ready,” they gasp.

Jamie gets their hands on Sasha’s skin, the bits of it bared by cutouts in all her lace. She’s _warm_ , and she arches into the palm sliding up her back, tossing the long fall of her hair over one shoulder. Too fucking _frustratingly_ perfect. Jamie tongues at one nipple until it peaks and then bites just hard enough for Sasha to curse and the fingers in them to twitch. Then they twist and spread, and Jamie muffles a moan against her chest. Then the fingers are gone, and Jamie is empty and wanting.

“Lie back for me?” she urges, pushing at their shoulders.

They do, breathing a little too hard. “Gonna start calling me ‘baby,’ now? Is that what you do for Cam?”

“I could.” Sasha leans over them and grinds down against them, the lace just coarse enough to be interesting. “He likes it. Do you?”

They might like it from her, but they also know better. “Come on and fuck me.”

Sasha sits back on her heels between Jamie’s spread thighs and strokes lube over the cherry candy cock between her legs. It’s not _obscene_ , but it is both long and thick, and Jamie lets out a slow, deliberate breath.

It occurs to them a moment too late that it would have been a _great_ time to turn over.

Jamie gives up on keeping their expression neutral, though, almost as soon as Sasha rubs the head of her dildo up against their ass. They arch into it, lower lip caught in their teeth. There’s a push, their body yielding to it, breath hitching as Sasha works the head of her cock inside. Relaxing is easier after that. She rocks her hips forward, giving them more by inches, and they _take_ it. Jamie lets her in and draws her down, fingers tangled in her hair. They moan, and Sasha drinks it in.

“So good,” she breathes, “tell me when—”

“ _Move._ ”

The rhythm she sets could take all night, a slow, hot grind like the kind of dancing Jamie never does. Shallow, at first, barely stirring the cock in them more than she needs to, gasping prettily against their mouth. She keeps that up until Jamie squirms beneath her—no other word for it, no elegance in the movement, only need. They hitch their legs higher and dig their heels into the bed for leverage. She obliges.

Next time, Sasha draws back almost entirely before sinking in again. It’s still slow, but the angle is so goddamn good Jamie does not _care_.

“You’re so— _fucking_ hot,” Sasha whispers. She drags her _teeth_ down Jamie’s neck, and they arch into it. “So gorgeous giving it up for me. Do I make you feel good?”

“Do you ever _shut up_?” Jamie tries for biting, but it comes out wrecked, breathless.

“Do you want me to?” Sasha pauses with the dildo half in Jamie.

A whine breaks from their throat.

“I think,” she gasps as she pushes in, rubbing her clit up against the back of the dildo, “I think you _like_ it. Do you like it, sweetie? Do you— _oh_ —do you like how I fuck you?”

“ _Sweetie?_ ” Jamie asks, incredulous.

“Sweetie,” she confirms, draws back, thrusts in again a little sharper, “honeybee.” Again. “Sugar?”

“ _—Fuck_ ,” Jamie keens, their back arching, clenching down on the cock pressed just-so. “Yes, God. Don’t you fucking stop.”

“Just had to ask…”

Sasha’s breathing hard, the molasses slowness testing her endurance. She props herself up a little, gets some more leverage, and the next thrust makes Jamie _sob_. They rock back against her, one hand slipping down to dig into her perfect ass where the lace cuts off. She picks up the pace, snapping her hips short and sweet and _right_ where Jamie wants them. And, God, they know she’s never going to let them forget the noises they’re making, but they just don’t _care._

“So fucking pretty,” Sasha gasps, “that’s it. Gonna come for me?”

Jamie whines again, a deep furrow digging into their brow. “I—”

“Need me to touch you, sugar?”

They nod. Their thighs tremble and their stomach clenches, pleasure twisting hot and tight, but they’ve never been able to come just from getting fucked, no matter how good it is. She knows it, too.

Sasha presses close again, almost chest to chest, just far enough away to keep Jamie from getting the friction they need. “Say my name.”

Their laugh turns to a sob and a groan on the next thrust. “Oh, _fuck_ you— _fuck_ , God—” they toss their head back, keening, toes curling as she presses in and grinds her hips in a slow circle until they tremble all over. “Fuck, _Sasha_ —”

She gets a hand down, and that’s it. Jamie comes with a cry, bucking between her hand and the toy.

Slowly, Sasha draws out. She sits back on her heels and, with fumbling fingers, tugs open the straps of the harness. It and the cherry dildo fall to the floor.

Jamie props themself up on their elbows. “Come here, your turn.”

She does, and they reach back to undo Sasha’s clasp. She shimmies out of the suit a moment before Jaime gets a hand between her thighs.

“Liked the ego trip?”

“You know that I do.” She moans into their mouth, tangling both hands in their hair.

“Get up here,” Jaime whispers and then drops onto their back.

Their love of eating someone out is second only to Sasha’s love of riding someone’s face. She’s fucking _soaked,_ too, sweet and hot on their tongue. Jamie presses a finger up into her to help her along and keeps going right through her first orgasm and into the rise of the second. Above them, Sasha gasps and moans and rocks her hips against their mouth.

After the second one, she rolls off and slumps to the bed, curling in on herself with a breathless laugh. “Oh, Jamie.”

“Sasha.”

“Sugar.”

They huff and then hold out an arm. She rolls into it. They curl it around her and bury their nose in her hair. And, for a few moments, they lie there, catching their breath. The cuddling isn’t usual for them, but neither is the pet name. They find they’re more okay with both than they should be and less than they’d need to be to take either with any kind of ease.

Eventually, Jaime sighs and shifts so they can stare up at the ceiling instead. “Maybe don’t drop _sugar_ in front of Aff and Cameron.”

Sasha brushes a few strands of hair from her face and looks up at them. “They’d like it.”

“Yeah.”

“They like you.”

They can’t dispute that. “You’re not going to hoard this?”

“Are you kidding?” Sasha laughs and presses a kiss to their cheek. “And deal with Aff pouting when they found out?”

“Yeah,” Jamie closes their eyes, “that’s fair.”

**Author's Note:**

> The author thrives on comments! ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Come and join us on the writing discord, [Haven!](https://discord.gg/WPywUy7)


End file.
